Yevgeny Chuplinsky
Yevgeny Alexandrovich Chuplinsky, also known as The Maniac of Novosibirsk, and The Novosibirsky Manyak, is a prolific Russian serial killer who killed 17 women between 1998 and 2006 in Novosibirsk, Russia. Case History of the Maniac of Novosibirsk Prostitutes and runaways fall off the radar so often that it is nearly impossible to know which ones go willingly and which ones fall victim to serial killers. This was the case with the Maniac, his dump sites were spread all across Novosibirsk and varied such as landfill sites and highway hard shoulders, so the police didn't see his crimes as connected for a number of years. Once they were connected in late 2002 and early 2003, the Russian police attempted to reduce knowledge of the killer as to not create panic. Once the case gained increased attention in 2006, the killings stopped and it is presumed that to avoid detection the Maniac either stopped killing or moved away and as of yet, no suspect has been charged. For several years the case had gone cold until 2016 when former police officer Yevgeny Alexandrovich Chuplinsky was arrested on April 28th in connection to the murders. Chuplinsky was then sentenced to life imprisonment on March 6th, 2018 by the Novosibirsk Regional Court. Background Not much information of Yevgeny's past before the Novosibirsk killings is known except that he was born on March 14th, 1965, that he was a former KGB border guard and police officer, that he served on the Ministry of Internal Affairs in 1990 and retired that same year, that he had a wife and two children, and that he worked as a taxi driver. Modus Operandi Chuplinsky targeted prostitutes in Novosibirsk. His victims varied in age between 14-25. The girls he targeted were abducted from their soliciting sites without a trace which gave investigators the idea that he may have a military or Law Enforcement background. Investigators theorized that after he abducted them he would take them to a remote location and kill them through strangulation or stabbing to the heart before conducting his signature post-mortem dismemberment. He would then dump them on hard shoulders or in landfill sites. Because the police believed that Satanism was involved in the murders at the time, Chuplinsky purposely framed the crime scenes with Satanic imagery in order to confirm the investigator's suspicions while also simultaneously derailing any suspicion against him. Known Victims *July 3, 1998: Irina Varlamova, 17 *1999 **February 11: Kira Ivanova, 14 **December 19: Kristina Raskova, 17 *2001 **May 14: Dasha Zhukova, 21 **August 30: Olesya Rulin, 16 *June 2, 2002: Irina Shayk, 23 *2003 **February 16: Alina Kabaeva, 18 **May 31: Dominika Egorova, 15 **September 17: Yulia Stepanova, 15 **November 13: Natalia Vodyanova, 25 *2004 **October 1: Maria Kirilenko, 19 **December 23: Anna Semenovich, 22 *2005 **June 9: Lisa Zakharova, 24 **August 19: Tatyana Arno, 20 **December 4: Sofia Rudieva, 25 *2006 **July 18: Lena Sharipova, 19 **September 2: Zoya Boyarskaya, 22 On Criminal Minds While Chuplinsky has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, the case he was a part of appears to have been an inspiration for the following unsubs: *Season Two **Charles Holcombe ("Legacy") - Both were "house cleaner"-type serial killers who targeted the 'unwanted' of society (prostitutes in both cases, and additionally homeless vagrants in Holcombe's) and dismembered their victim's bodies (though Holcombe dismembered his while they were still alive). *Season Three **Joe Smith ("In Name and Blood") - Both were misogynistic and sadistic serial killers who cut their victim's hearts (though Smith did it crudely). And both dumped at least one victim's body at a landfill site and disposed of them like trash. *Season Nine **Alan Anderson ("Mr. & Mrs. Anderson") - Both were prolific serial killers who targeted women with high-risk lifestyles, killed their victims by either stabbing or strangling them, and had nearly identical body counts. Category:Real People Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals